


Perks of the Job

by mira (stellamira)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellamira/pseuds/mira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years of working for MisC Productions, Jared has seen every square inch of Jensen's skin inside and out and never once talked to the guy.<br/>Until the usual fluffer gets sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perks of the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the winter 2015 round of spn_masquerade.  
> Don't be confused if you read this on the challenge post: I didn't like the title I originally posted this with (I was in a rush to come up with one), so I renamed it.

In front of him, Jared's dream world was unfolding.

Jensen Ackles, aka JR Teague, was lying on the bed, naked from the waist up and in the process of losing the rest of his clothes as well. He had his hand in his pants already, stroking rhythmically and every now and then showing a flash of dick while he was biting his lip, head tipped slightly back and eyes closed. Eventually he shimmied his jeans off at last and lay back completely bare, touching himself in earnest now, legs slightly spread, just waiting for Jared to –

"Jared!" the other camera guy hissed and Jared jerked. Oh right, he was supposed to turn his camera on the guy walking in the door, the one who was Jensen's _actual_ scene partner, a guy a couple of inches smaller than Jared with graying hair and the hint of a belly showing. Okay, so he was still really hot but just the fact that he was going to have sex with Jensen when Jared wasn't was enough to make Jared despise him on the spot.

For years Jared had followed Jensen's career, had seen him grow up from a sunny little twink to the confident sex god he was now, the one who liked to top just as much as he liked to bottom and could make grown men worship at his feet with the blink of an eye.

Three years ago Jared had finally gotten a job at MisC Productions, working anywhere he was needed and silently pining from afar. He could safely say that he'd seen every square inch of Jensen's skin inside and out both at home and in the editing office and never once talked to the guy.

And he wouldn't today, either. Jensen and the guy were making out on the bed now, the guy pressing Jensen's hands into the sheets beside his head, Jensen's dick lying hard but neglected against his thigh. Jared would never torment him like that.

Sighing, he zoomed the camera in on their faces.

~~

"Jared, you got a minute?"

Fresh through the door, Jared paused with his morning croissant halfway to his mouth, swallowing the bite he was still chewing. "Sure."

Misha took him by the arm and steered him away, talking all the while about his work and opportunities and Gary being sick and would Jared mind – no, of course not. Thank you, they'd all appreciate it.

The door closed behind Misha on the way out and Jared was left staring at Jensen sitting on a small cot wearing a bathrobe and swinging his legs. Jared felt stupid still holding his half-eaten croissant. "Uh, hi."

"Hi!" Jensen said, then unwrapped the robe and turned, lying down on the cot, his round ass on full display. "You're Jared, right?" His head was turned to the side, eyes curious. "I guess you were just promoted."

"I – Uh – what?"

"Well, I don't just let anybody lay their hands on me, so you must have been."

It finally dawned on Jared exactly what Gary's job was here, and now the large bottle of lube, the box of medical gloves and various small dildos on the cart beside the cot did make sense. Apparently he'd just become Jensen's fluffer of the day. Oh God.

Jensen waved his hand to get Jared's attention. "I'm not trying to rush you here, but we're supposed to shoot in 15 minutes. I promise I'm clean and all, you just gotta open me up a bit and make sure I get hard."

Hesitantly, Jared moved a step closer. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'd do it myself but it's always hard to reach. I've had countless fingers in my ass over the years and even more on my dick. Yours won't make any difference, trust me."

Now that, Jared took offence at. He was an expert at fingering, had only ever received high praises from his bedmates – male and female – and if Jensen thought this would be just another routine prepping, he had another thing coming.

Jared rolled the small stool out from under the cot and took a seat, setting the croissant down on the cart beside the dildos. "Spread your legs," he said, and Jensen complied immediately, shifting so his feet were wider apart and his ass was slightly raised, giving Jared a glimpse of what lay between the cheeks. Jared took just a moment to compose himself before he touched Jensen for the first time, high on his thigh, the skin firm and smooth and soft. Damn, he'd have to ask Jensen later what kind of lotion he was using.

He slid his hand up, using both to part Jensen's cheeks, revealing the small pink hole he'd seen so many times on film but never this close in real life before. Moving further in, he – oh wait, he'd have to use the lube for that. Thankfully it was a handy pump bottle; Jared pumped some into his hand and rubbed it between his fingers then put his clean hand back on Jensen's ass.

Jensen murmured, "There's gloves on the –"

"You said you're clean, right?" Jared cut him off.

"Uh. Yeah."

"Then don't worry about it." Jared spread Jensen's cheeks again, rubbing one lube-slick finger over his hole, up and down, pressing a little more on each pass until he felt the flesh start to give and the tip of the finger slipped inside. No way was he putting a layer of latex between his skin and the inside of Jensen Ackles' ass.

His finger slid slowly in; by the time he was up to the second knuckle he noticed that Jensen had his eyes closed, breathing through his slightly open mouth. Deciding Jensen could take more – time _was_ of the issue here – he pulled the finger out and went back in with two, pushing them past the clench of muscles.

Jensen was hot inside and far tighter than a porn star had a right to be, although he opened up beautifully once Jared coaxed him into moving with it, fucking himself back onto the fingers as much as he was being fucked. Soon Jared upgraded to three fingers, thrusting them steadily in and out.

"Fuck, Jared," Jensen moaned. He had a slight sheen of perspiration on the small of his back, Jared was still deciding whether he could get away with licking it up. "You should work in front of the camera, not behind it."

Jared chuckled. "Nah. My momma would never forgive me if I showed my face in a porn flick."

"Mine sends me flowers every time I win an AVN award. Oh _fuck_ , do that again."

Jared crooked his fingers slightly to rub over Jensen's prostate, taking note of the angle and depth so he could nail it again on the next pass in. And the next. And the next.

Someone knocked on the door. "Jensen, you ready?"

"Just a minute!" they both yelled, Jared rather disappointedly and Jensen rather breathlessly. Jared took his fingers out and Jensen whined at the loss.

"Turn around." Jared urged him over with a hand on his hip. Jensen was hard, cock standing proud, and he really shouldn't, but he couldn't just let Jensen walk off to have sex with someone else again before at least tasting him first.

"No, Jared, what are you doing," Jensen hissed, "I'm gonna come. Stop," as Jared stroked him twice from root to tip, then bent his head down. Jared ignored him, licked off the precome – for purely practical reasons, of course, it wouldn't do for Jensen to start the shoot already wet – and took him in his mouth, listening to Jensen babble above him.

"No, c'mon. Stop. If you make me come we'll have to postpone the shoot for at least an hour, and then Misha will be mad at us and you'll get fired. And I'll get Gary again, and God forbid, if I have to listen to him ramble about his wife's skin problems one more time I'm gonna lock myself in this room and do it myself again. But I'm not good at that so I'm gonna suck on camera later and I'll get fired, too, and they won't ever give me an AVN award again and probably make me give back the ones that I already have and – _Jared_!"

Jared pulled off with a last suck and a satisfying pop, licking his lips. He patted Jensen's dick lightly. "There, all hard." He picked up his croissant, ripping off a piece and popping it into his mouth. "Think you can maintain that for a while?"

Jensen glared at him. "You're evil." He sat up on the cot, slipping his arms around Jared's neck so his wrists were loosely crossed at the back. "I might need a refresher halfway through. Or, you know, after we're done here."

Jared beamed. "I can do that." He kissed Jensen on the mouth, then shared the rest of the croissant between them.

 

The End.


End file.
